10 Things
by thunderqueenlyn
Summary: Yuri's list of 10 things he just loves.   R&R guys


10 Things

- xavier051596

A/N: Finally ! out of my writer's block :)) well I hope you enjoy it ^^

The clock struck, the birds sang their sweet songs, the sun slapped me with it's light. I opened my eyes, slowly, careful not to get blinded by the sun. I saw Wolfram, as usual, in his probably most awkward situation. His thin white legs spread out, his long slender arms wrapped around the feather pillow, his messed up golden locks falling on his angelic face , and his new silk nightdress that revealed most of his silky skin. His eyes fluttered then opened completely, he shot straight up and stared at me.

# 1: I really like it when he stares at me with those green orbs of his while his hair all messed up and the light from the sun shines on him making him look like a true angel.

"Yuri, are you OK?" Wolfram looked puzzled, was I giving him a questioning look? I smiled goofily hoping it would drive his attention away.

"Earth to Yuri !" snapped Wolfram.

"yeah, yeah I'm fine" nice save Yuri-boy, any minute now he's gonna slap me for something.

"Well, better get ready , we have things to do. " he darted his way to the bathroom. It's weird he didn't ask me to go with him, not that I want to, it's just that I'm kinda used to it and now.

#2 At breakfast right after drinking the usual grape juice, he would bite his buttered bread and then some crumbs would stick to the side of his mouth. It is just so cute.

"Heika- I mean Yuri, it seems you've been staring at my younger brother for quite a while. Your food is getting cold as well" Conrard, he never misses anything.

"uh-yeah, sorry for that"

Wolfram took his bite. See I told you some crumbs left. I'm not gay but I'm just a normal human, I see cute things too.

#3 Right after tea, he would play with Greta in the garden and make flower crowns.

He doesn't look like a man, no, not even close, he's someone every girl would love and envy.

"Wolfram, what do you call these? Are these new flowers?" I asked, pointing at some patch of somewhat purple red flowers.

"Yeah, that's hahaue's new collection, Greta's innocent smile as hahaue calls them." Wolfram picked up a piece and stared at it smiling. For the sake of Shinou! That look put Helen of Troy's so called pretty face to shame.

#4 At lunch, Wolfram and I would go to the riverside near the castle to pick up some berries and catch some small fish for Greta.

"Yuri, look at these berries, it has a new color , Greta would love these right?" He was holding a handful of blueberries. We usually picked red berries but today it was different.

"Yeah" Out of consciousness I took a berry and fed it to Wolfram (A/N Gomen Gomen, I don't know what term to use .)

"It tastes great" He smiled and went to go pick a few more.

#5 When we go horseback riding , he would always lead the way to some strange but calm place.

"Wolfram where are we headed to now?" I asked .

"Just wait"

We continued for about half an hour and he finally stopped at a hill. He pointed and I looked, what I saw wasn't fancy or anything but it was magnificent. The fog around the mountain was just spectacular.

"Beautiful isn't it?" he looked at me and I looked at him. The wind blew past his hair, No wolfram, Your more beautiful than it.

#6 After training when he's so tired he would barge in the room demanding he need lesser training hours.

"That's it Yuri ! I've had it. I'm reducing my hours to 5 hours! It's killing me body" He took off his shirt and threw it somewhere on the floor and slammed the door to the bathroom. The house cleaners came in the picked up his clothes and went away.

"Wolfram"

"Yeah?"

"Finish faster , I have something to show you"

"Sure Yeah"

#7 He would step out the bathroom with water dripping from his hair. And would put on his nightdress and complain about why he had to wear those things.

He walked past me and started drying his hair. Darn it, he smells so good.

"What is it you want to show me?"

I stopped staring at him and smiled at him.

"Come with me" I started dragging him outside , to the balcony.

#8 When the moon bathes his skin with it's plain white rays.

"What is it Yuri?"

I took his hand and pulled him closer to me, taking in all that scent, playing with his semi-wet, semi-dry hair and never letting to of his hand.

#9 When he hugs back and doesn't get angry and stays silent there.

"Yuri"

"Shhh." I let go of his hand and wrapped my hands around his tiny waist.

He responded and just buried his face on my shoulders. I closed my eyes and hugged him tighter.

"Yuri" he whispered.

"Yeah?"

#10, when he say's I love you .

"I love you Yuri."

"I love you too Wolfram"


End file.
